


Wang Jackson

by CrazySanity



Series: Collection of Poems [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about my bias, Jackson :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wang Jackson

Jackson 

Echoes of laughter filled the air  
It was a sound so smooth and fair   
And when it came   
The world was never the same 

Bright eyes filled with joy   
The sight made everyone happy   
It was just like another sappy story   
The perfect human being to some   
But to others, he was just someone

His personality was addicting   
It was like a drug no one could get off   
It went around, thick as fog   
It was catching, a hot fire blazing 

His attractiveness was astounding   
To him it was average, to us it was stunning   
His love for his parents is unlimited, it was breathtaking   
The love IGOT7's had for him is about the same 

To the world, he is just another idol.   
To us, he is something else entirely.

He is our inspiration. 

\- Kami


End file.
